Enlisting Into the Army
by GallagherGirlXOX
Summary: A look into the life of a soldier: the hardships, the training, and the mischievous fun. General Cameron Morgan and her crew of rookies.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**Hey this is my second FanFic (My first one was ****_That First Mission_**** please read it!). I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: This is for the whole story. Ally Carter owns all of the characters. **

******Also just so everyone knows, I am making a lot of this up because I don't really know too much about the army so a lot of this is made up! **

**So you know the order of the ranks in this story is **

**1- General **

**2- Colonel (highest) or Commander**

**3- Captain **

**4- Lieutenant **

**5- Sergeant **

**6- Private **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV **

I took a deep breath and checked to make sure my uniform was great before walking in. I walked in to see my entire group lounging around. There were 20 of them. Ugh they are so lazy. When I was a newbe, I worked hard and minute I could to become the best I could be. Nowadays, they just lounge around and do nothing. I pushed open the door and strutted in. I cleared my throat and walked to the front center of the room and eyed every single person. They looked at me for about 1 minutes before continuing to chat. Then I realized they didn't know who I was. They just thought I was another Private. I smirked at that, I haven't been that in a while. I was now general of my Department which was the newbies. After they finish training camp, they are considered newbies for six months learning what it is like to be part of the army. I have to get them into shape and whip respect into them. Even though I have Colonel running the rest of the groups, I like to have my own as well. I was pretty proud of myself, usually, you have to have at least 30 years of experience to become a general, but they don't call me the Chameleon for nothing. Everyone under me in my department must report to me and I could tell they all felt awkward reporting to a 22 year old who had been raised in the army since they were 2 because of her parents while they are much, much older. Anyways, this was a fresh group out of the training camps and I just ended my six months with my other group so I thought I would take them. I cleared my throat again and everyone stopped to look at me again.

"Who do you think you are," one of the girls called out to me. I always go through this, it is fun to play with them.

"Who do you think you are, Ms. Baxter," I acted all sassy back. I had taken off my General badge earlier and hid it under my jacket so they wouldn't see it.

" How would you know my name, you a stalker," she replied.

"Nah, I always make sure to know those under me," I replied.

"Oh is that a challenge," she replied getting up. Everyone was paying attention now. She came at me and I could hear a few whispers like "When Commander Morgan comes around they are both dead" I smirked and thought..Ooh she is already around and they are all already dead. Suddenly, I saw Private Baxter swing towards me thinking I wasn't paying attention. Newbies!

'This, Privates, is the Wenskley Maneuver," I announced as I grabbed her fist and threw it behind her back and held her up like that. She tried escaping but couldn't.

"Now, who can tell me what she did wrong?" I asked everyone.

"Who are you anyway?" Bex Baxter replied

"I am," I turned to face everyone," General Cameron Morgan," I smirked to them and everyone automatically straightened up. "Why is everyone standing around here. You should all be working hard if you want to be promoted from newbies after these six months?" I scolded them. Then I dropped Bex and told them all to straighten up and line up.

"From now on, I am your commander. You need something you asked me. My rules: Follow My Orders, Work hard, Respect, and no fighting amongst yourself unless practicing. We do cardio on Mondays and Wednesdays for the next six months and when they are over, you get assigned and promoted to your own rank. Do you all understand," I shout at them.

"Yes, mam," They replied in unison and I nodded at them. Then I saw one of the boys come forward to help Bex up. I believe his name is Private Zachary Goode.

"Ahh, Mr. Goode," I saw him." I believe in straight uniforms. Drop and give me 100 pushups. Then straighten up. That goes for all of you," He just scoffed at me as if I was joking. I raised my eyebrows at him. He then realized I was serious and quickly dropped down before he got in trouble. I smirked satisfied and returned my gaze to everyone else.

"Tomorrow, we begin. Get to sleep early and we begin our studies," I then turned around and strutted out satisfied by my first day entrance. On my way out I heard," Wow, I cannot believe we just met the Chameleon, the most famous female army general," and " I wonder if she is just going to teach us that move that she used on the Russian terrorist last year!" Aww that was a fun time, I thought to myself. Tomorrow, we whip this batch of kids into shape.

* * *

**Hey so I hope you enjoyed. This is more of a filler chapter. I was trying to just explain some background information. Next chapter the real action starts. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Six Generals

**Hey everybody :D… Thanks so much for reviewing:**

** Juliette-Tiggy**

** Pinkgallaghergirl619**

** Kitty-Kat**

** . .regret**

**And thanks for following: **

**DancingQueen555**

**Juliette-Tiggy**

**The Awesome One**

** . .regret**

**Jazzworkman16**

**Bookluver132**

**Just so you know, I know nothing of how the actual army is so this is mostly made up. **

**So you know the order of the ranks in this story, they are:**

**1- General **

**2- Colonel (highest) or Commander**

**3- Captain **

**4- Lieutenant **

**5- Sergeant **

**6- Private **

**Also, to anyone who is reading my other story,"That First Mission" (which you should go look at if you are not :D), I am leaving tomorrow at ten AM to the mountains and so I won't be able to update until I get back on Monday. I am working on the chapter and taking my time because I want it to be perfect. Sorry for the wait and stay with me!**

**Lastly, please go vote on the poll on my profile about this story... Thank you soo much :D**

**Now.. enough talking and please enjoy Chapter 2 of Enlisting Into The Army !**

**_Previously- Cammie POV _**

_"Tomorrow, we begin. Get to sleep early and we begin our studies," I then turned around and strutted out satisfied by my first day entrance. On my way out I heard," Wow, I cannot believe we just met the Chameleon, the most famous female army general," and " I wonder if she is just going to teach us that move that she used on the Russian terrorist last year!" Aww that was a fun time, I thought to myself. Tomorrow, we whip this batch of kids into shape._

Bex's POV

Ugh. I feel so bloody conflicted right now. On one side, I want to kill her, she embarrassed me in front of everyone, so much for my badass rep. On the other hand, I just met my secret idol. Now don't you dare tell anyone that but she is who I always wanted to be. So the question is should I hate her or worship her?

"Hey! Why is everyone still in bed? It is already 5 AM 2 extra miles for that," I heard a familiar voice bark. Okay I decided, I hate her.

"5 minutes…" I mumbled. Then I realized who I was speaking to and shot out of bed and stood at attention with the rest of the cadets. I looked at her to see her eyebrows raised at me "Uhh.. Sorry… uhh. Ma'm," I stuttered to her. She just smirked at me and I sighed and shouted at myself internally. I also then realized that everyone else was in their uniform while I was in my sweats.

"Alright, today we are working on physical strength. Fighting, conditioning, etc," she began eyeing us all. What did she think we were… stupid? I mean, we had to endure 3 bloody months of Sgt. Jason yelling at us and throwing mud at us at training camp. "Alright, first start by warming up. Run 5 laps around the base," she nodded at us then turned around to attend to her paperwork and ordering other people. She realized we were still standing there and turned to us," Alright, make that six laps if you want to just stand there all day," then we realized she had dismissed us and everyone started sprinting. I just quickly went back to my wardrobe to throw on my uniform but in the middle of sprinting there I heard General Morgan shouting at me," I don't believe saying that you could start later than everyone," she questioned.

"But I'm in my PJ's," I whined, then to make it less rude I added a," Ma'm,"

"You wake up late, you accept the consequence. Now start running," then she didn't even wait for a response just turned back around and continued ordering around about getting some rookie under control. I swore under my breath in Arabic and started running.

"It is rude to swear in front of your commander, Ms. Baxter. 7 laps," I didn't even wait for her to finish, I already had to run enough. "I just had to get the General of the whole damn agency as my commander," I thought as I was running.

By the time I was done running my seven laps, which was 3 miles per lap which meant 21 miles if you were wondering, I was breathing heavily and realized that the training camp did zilch, nada to get me ready for this.

When I got back to the lounge room, everyone was still breathing heavily, sitting around, waiting for Gen. Morgan to be done talking to Lieutenant Shawn. Then suddenly the door swung open and my jaw dropped. In strutted another one of the most legendary people we were taught about. General Abigail Cameron. Now let me explain something to you. In the boot camp, one thing we were taught was to know the legends, the statistics, and the hierarchy of war. One main thing we focused on were the seven generals of the army. There is General Joseph Solomon(her godfather), General Cameron Morgan (Our Commander), General Abigail Cameron Solomon but prefers to be called Gen. Cameron (her aunt),General Edward Townsend (her uncle), General Steve Sanders(One of her dad's best friends), and General Patricia Buckingham(One of her mom's best friends). General Patricia Buckingham and General Steve Sanders just stepped up because two of the most highly regarded generals were KIA. The Generals that was killed were General Cameron Morgan's parents. Gen. Morgan was born at the military base, her Parents Gen. Rachel Morgan and Gen. Matthew Morgan brought her up on base and she became one of their proudest attributes. She was a legend completing so many tasks and becoming a high level colonel at the age of 17 years old. So you could see, she came from THE star family with the six generals wrapped around her finger.

"Abby," Gen. Morgan grinned at her and she gave a mischievous grin right back at her. Meanwhile, we were all just staring, mouth agape. I mean, it isn't every day that you see one of the most legendary people, and the leader of Foreign Fighting Branch standing in front of you.

"How was Taiwan?" she continued smirking. Abby just glared at her. "Oh give me a second," she told Abby then turned to us. "I really don't know what you guys are doing standing around here. Obviously, by how long it took you to do your warm-up run, you guys are not in shape. Start with strength, 500 push-ups," she stared at us and we all dropped to the ground.

"Private Lee, call out the numbers" she called out and we all went down continued to do so with Kim Lee calling out the numbers. In the background of my heavy panting, doing push-ups, I could hear Abigail and Cameron conversing.

**Cammie POV**

"You know, Cam, you could go easier on them. It is only their second day here," Abby said with a grin on her face.

"Oh, and you guys went easy on me in Peru?" I responded with a scowl. She just laughed at me with that remembering look in her eyes. I then turned and yelled at the group of rookies who were going really slowly.

"Umm, hello, if you guys were going this slow on the field you would be dead in a heartbeat. Go, go, 251, 252, 253, up, down, up down," I shouted at them. I waved bye to Abby as she sat on my desk observing. I then walked around putting my foot on top of each of their 20 backs one at a time. I could see they were dying inside and chuckled. We have a looong way to go.

"Oh by the way, Cams, I came here to speak to you for a reason. We have a lead on File 5A6TY," she said calmly as if it were nothing. I froze and could barely tell out of the corner of my mind that Ms. Walters, whose back my foot was on, was struggling under my pressure because I was pushing a little more than I needed to and she definitely was not strong enough to resist. Everyone had stopped and was looking at me because they could see me frozen. Abby who could also see this yelled out, "Excuse me? Are you wimps tired already? Why don't you all go run another lap before continuing," she said to them, daring them to disagree. Everyone else groaned and I chimed in, "Should we make that two, Abby?" I asked as if they couldn't hear me. They all suddenly sprinted before they could hear us tell them to run another one as well. I sighed and sat in my chair putting my face in my hands.

**Abby POV**

I tried to say it calmly so as not to make her start freaking out, but obviously that didn't work because she froze and was suddenly crushing Private Walters. I sighed and told everyone to go run a lap, mostly so I could talk to Cam alone. I know how hard it was for her when her parents were killed. They were her world apart from us five.

"So, what's the lead, Abby?" she asked me. She sounded way to old. I mean I guess it makes sense. We went really hard on her because we needed her to be the best so she could survive in this world. She never got a break, always one of us lecturing her, making sure she was perfect. I was really proud when she got promoted to General of the Newbies. Now, 4 years later (she was promoted at 18 years old), still one of the youngest Generals, she was under a lot of stress.

"They found a group, they are called the COC. Stands for Circle of Cavan. Apparently, when your mom was on her mission, she had interfered with one of their missions and they had taken her in for questioning," I said. She and I both know that questioning meant torture. 2 years ago when her parents missed their call in, we knew nothing. Now, gradually we were still finding more things out. When Rachel, my sister, didn't call in, Matthew went after her. Neither of them were seen since. However, we have seen their dead bodies, so we do know they are dead for a fact. Well, actually, we didn't see their dead bodies, just their decapitated heads sent to us in a package. Now that was really cruel. I mean, their 20 year old daughter had to see her parents head sent on a platter. That was a depressing day. That was the day she hardened. Barely anyone saw her fun side anymore. Everyone feared her or respected her, most of the time both. I for one, respect her. She had been through way to much as a 22 year old. "That is all we know for now, but we are looking into it," I finished as the newbies came sprinting in. "Bout time, that took you guys 7 minutes to long," They had taken 15 minutes and are expected to be able to run it in 8.

"Well, I have to go, Cam. I will update you later on what is going on," I sighed as I strutted right back out of the room hearing Cammie yell at them from outside of the door.

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**THANK YOU :D**


	3. Chapter 3- Exhausted

**Previously- Abby POV **

_They had taken 15 minutes and are expected to be able to run it in 8. _

"_Well, I have to go, Cam. I will update you later on what is going on," I sighed as I strutted right back out of the room hearing Cammie yell at them from outside of the door. _

* * *

**Macey POV **

Huh! I flopped onto my tight bed with a huff. Today had been exhausting! I mean after we ran those thousand miles, we came back and all _General_ did was shout, shout, shout! She even kicked me in the leg when she showed us the next move in self-defense and I wasn't paying attention when she said start. I don't know how long I can survive this.

"Hello, I'm Bex," I was startled out of my rant. I looked up to see a tan girl with her slick black hair tied up high. She was wearing black tight shorts with a loose t-shirt. "Today, was an exhausting day, eh?" she said with her British accent. I hadn't really met anyone yet except this girl named Kim Lee who was my sparring partner. I just grunted in return.

"Yeah. I'm Macey McHenry, by the way," I responded grinning at her. All around us, the other girls were collapsing in their beds after our first day.

"I have the bunk next to you," Bex continued. I just nodded. Then, General Cameron came bursting in with a slam of the doors. Everyone froze and stared at we all lined up like we were taught

"Lights out. No leaving this room until morning drills. Be up and ready by 5 am," then she turned and stared straight at Bex," Don't be late. Dismissed," then she turned around and swished out as we all relaxed.

"Already got on her bad side?" I grinned at Bex. She just shrugged and we both climbed into bed. I was exhausted! I looked around me to see what are room looks like. It is a long room. There are two rows of bed across from each other. Each bed had a chest in front, a nightstand to their left, and a backpack. In the backpack was a $20, flashlight, first-aid kit, special walkie-talkie, a book, and an extra set of clothes. I am pretty sure it was for an emergency only. This room had all of the 10 girls in my troop. The 10 boys were in the other room. There were four total doors in the room. Two lead to the bathrooms, one leads outside, and one leads to a sort of patio. There was one other window that had a sort of seat with a pillow so you could sit on the window sill. I decided that if someone came from the balcony, I would grab my backpack, hit them with the rod that was supposed to hang stuff on, then run out the window. Vice versa if they came from another door. Content with my escape plan, I drifted off to sleep. **(A/N: Does anyone else do this?hah) **

**Bex POV **

The next morning I was awoken by a glass of water being thrown on my face. I jumped up outraged to see Macey giggling in front of me.

"5 minutes until morning drills, figured you wouldn't want to be late again and I couldn't get you up any other way," she shrugged, grinning. I just glared at her, then quickly started getting ready. Then as a group of girls, we jogged to the meeting point. Surprisingly, the boys came 40 seconds late not us.

"Punctuality is a matter of life or death in this world. You are 10 seconds late to a meeting, the hostages you were to barter for are blown to smithereens. Be on time boys," she said staring us each in the eye. Then with a eerily calm, same voice she she'd go easy and make 'em do 80 pushups with us girls sitting on their backs as punishment. I definitely enjoyed that, sitting on a cute soldiers back named Grant. After they finished, we all kind of sat on the floor waiting. I jumped about a foot when I heard,

"Excuse me? What are you five year olds? Line up," General Morgan barked. We all hastily stood up, hands behind our backs, straight faces, and feet apart. Just then General JOE SOLOMON came strolling bye. He just chuckled and leaned onto commander. She just glared at him.

**Cammie POV **

"You could let them have some fun, Cams," he chuckled. That was the 2nd person to do so!

"Yeah, just like they'll be having great fun when the base is bombed and they are unprepared because of me," I responded with a calm voice. Then I made my voice louder and yelled at everyone. "Okay lets warm-up. Fetterman, lead in the warm-up we did yesterday," Then I turned back to Joe.

"Generals are having a meeting," he said. "We will meet at your HQ conference room at 15 o clock. We will be discussing File 5A6TY and a lot more," Then he nodded and turned around. I just sighed.

"Alright, let's pick up where we left off yesterday. Tomorrow is your first mission so we are going to prepare for it. Wesley Maneuver, who can tell me about it?" I said, only have of my mind focusing on morning drills.

* * *

**Hey… sorry for it taking me so long to get this up… I have been really busy with like a million projects. Anyways, so did you enjoy this? Do you have any ideas? Did you hate it? Do you just want to talk? Hah review or PM me :D. Shoutouts: **

**Graaccee (guest): **I haven't decided how Zammie is going to be in this and how their relationship is going to be. Glad you love it and let me know if you have any suggesstions/critism/praise etc. :) Thanks for the review!

**Uknowiloveu**: Hope you enjoyed this :) Thanks for reading/reviewing both my stories, it means a lot and it doesn't go unnoticed!

** . .regret**: Just wondering how did you choose your username? Is it from a book like Mortal Instruments or something? Anyways thanks for reviewing :)

Anyone who follows or favorite will be listed at the end of the story instead of each chapter! Enjoy and please REVIEW! I will try to update soon and make a longer chappie!

Lastly, anyone who can, read/follow/review my other story That First Mission which will be ending in about two chapters… Thanks !

- :D


	4. Chapter 4- A full day

**_Previously- Cam POV _**

_ "Generals are having a meeting," he __**(**_**A/N: He is Joe Solomon)** _said. "We will meet at your HQ conference room at 15 o clock. We will be discussing File 5A6TY and a lot more," Then he nodded and turned around. I just sighed. _

_ "Alright, let's pick up where we left off yesterday. Tomorrow is your first mission so we are going to prepare for it. Wesley Maneuver, who can tell me about it?" I said, only have of my mind focusing on morning drills_.

* * *

**Cam POV **

Today is going to be a busy day! I have to be with the newbies from 5 to 9. Then they get sent off to Colonel Marcus to learn about some different strategies. While they are there, I have my meeting with Colonel James about issues with his group of newbies until 9:47. Then I get a break until 10. At 10, I have a meeting with the general board about how the development of the next generation is going until 11:15. Then, since it is Wednesday, I have conditioning with the group until 14:15 where they get dismissed for lunch. Then I have the files I need to look over for Sergeant Lucas' new idea for a mission for the newbies to take while eating my lunch. At 15 o'clock, I have my meeting with the rest of the generals. Then finally from 16:30 until 21:00 I have the cadets first mission. Then they are dismissed for lights out!

Anyways, I have to clear my mind. It's 4 so that means I have time to go jogging and clear my head. I put on my uniform and go jogging until 4:45. When I get back, I shower and then walk to the cadets room, surprised to find them all awake and ready.

"Surprise Inspection!' I shout out," A privates quarters should always be in top shape and ready to leave in 30 seconds with no trace of any civilization recently. Line up!" then while they were lined up I went through each persons area and made sure it was all appropriate.

"Every thing seems okay. However, there is a puddle of water next to this bed thought I can't imagine why. There is also a unmade bed here. Only 2 extra miles for that," Thought that isn't the complete truth. I am guessing to wake up Agent Baxter, someone through water at her.

"In the future, ladies," I turned and stared at the group, " allow for private Baxter to clean up the mess she has caused or to get up on her own." I could tell a few of them were surprised when I said this because there is no way I could have known. I just smirked and turned around.

"10 minutes ladies, then meet me in our HQ," I then walked out and headed to the Boys quarters. This should be interesting.

**Grant POV **

"Ughh… I don't want to get up," I yawned. I opened my eyes to see Zach standing over me.

"Dude, we're are all exhausted but we have 10 minutes. None of us are doing pushups because you won't get your ass out of bed," he just smirked at me and I threw my pillow at him.

"Just then our doors flew open and everybody froze. I didn't want to look at who it was incase my fears were correct. Of course, they were. What doesn't help is the fact that I sleep in my Boxers.

"Surprise Inspection, Boys. A cadet should always be ready to leave the room in 30 seconds with no trace of civilizations," Her firm voice rang out. I looked up to see she was trying not to laugh at me. "Line up," she yelled. And I could see she was staring at me waiting. I looked around to see everyone else's area all cleaned up and in their uniform. I felt myself blush as I got up to line up and was only in my boxers. She was still smirking in my direction and I realized something. Our commander may be an all time important general, but she was still a 22 year old girl. That gave me confidence as I got up and stood in line with my hands behind my back and my head facing forward. The commander walked by each area inspecting everything.

"You never know when a rebel group is going to attack the base and you need to be ready to get up and defend it. Be more prepared next time, eh Newman?" she raised her eyebrow at me. As she was walking by me she hit my stomach with her handkerchief and smirked. I blushed and the rest of the boys started cracking up.

"You boys get an extra 2 miles same as the girls. Be in the HQ in 5 minutes," she smirked strutting out of the room. I just turned and glared at the boys and started getting dressed and cleaning up my area real quick.

**Zach POV **

As soon as commander walked out those doors, I couldn't help myself I just burst out laughing, I mean THAT was funny. I've never seen Grant blush from the 7 months we have known eachother. I high-fived Private Jay Jason (which may I say is the coolest name) who was standing at my right and we just talked about how Grant was practically naked in front of the commander. I'm lucky I woke up early to get ready. I should start sleeping in some sort of layer of my uniform so I could be ready in time. Eventually Jason's and my conversation moved onto a different topic.

"I think that even though she has been through hell and back and she acts all tough, General is still a 22-year-old girl," he pronounced. And thought, I would never admit it, I agreed with him. I just think she is cold and hard on the outside because of what she has been through. I mean I don't know the whole story but I'm hoping to. All I know right now is that it was really crazy for a 20 year old girl to handle and she just hardened up completely.

"Anyways, we better get going if we don't wanna be late," I said as, as a group, we boys jogged out. While sprinting across the field, hoping to make it to the common room before our minute was up, we met with the girls who were also sprinting. Suddenly, I guess it turned into a race because the girls were full out sprinting trying to beat us there and win favor. However, they got there first yesterday so there is no way that they can win today. The boys got ahead and we all started celebrating for we were almost at the door. Then , of course, the girls suddenly dashed inside. Not fair! They jammed the door after them. If we got punished for being late, I swear..

"heheh," I looked to the right of the door and saw the girls all laughing. Then Commander walked in and all of the girls lined up. I looked to my left and saw the other men trying the get the door open.

"Where are the boys," commander asked out in general. " I thought they would have learned from yesterday!" I considered yelling out to get her attention. Suddenly, I'm guessing they couldn't take it anymore so the girls just started cracking up.

"Umm.. Am I missing something?" Commander reproached them. They straightened out and Tina Walters said,

" No, Ma'm, but umm it looks like the boys can't get the door open behind you. She then turned around, grinning, and strutted over to the other day. She swung open the door and said don't bother coming in boys, you all are about to go run anyways. I grinned at the girls as they groaned and we all started running. Oh, the race was on.

**Cam POV **

Ha. Okay definitely an interesting morning. I'm warming up to this group for sure. I started reviewing some paperwork at my desk, waiting when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Sergeant Clary. I grinned at her.

"Morning Sergeant. Right on time as always," Clary was in my previous group and she was one of the few to automatically promote to sergeant. I had asked her to come this morning to help me with their training. "Ready to help me whip 'em into shape?" Though I had gotten pretty close to everyone in my group, I got especially close to her.

"Let's do it, commander," she replied, nodding her head at me.

Just then the cadets came running back through the door. They were laughing and talkative as usual and I hardened up at them. I stood, walked around and leaned onto the front of my desk. A pose, I'm sure Clary is used to. It took a while before they realized we had a guest, and I was waiting for them to line up,

"Cadets, this is Sergeant Clary. She will be training with us today," I nodded at Clary and she started with the fighting sequences that I showed them last year. While she was doing that, I finished up the report I was working on. I then got up and walked around watching everything everyone was doing. I moved Private Liz's elbow a little inward. I'm guessing because she is more on the technology side, she was a little clumsier.

"All right, privates, I need a volunteer to come up here. We are moving onto the next sequence," she shouted.

I can't believe it's only been a few hours. The day is going by so slowly!

* * *

**Hey… okay I know it has been a while but I am finally on spring break so I can get a few chapters up:) I will probably add another chapter tomorrow with the rest of the day talked about in this chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and please review !**

**Shout outs: **

**Guest: **Thanks so much:) hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Kitty-Kat:** I like it when Cammie is better too:) it is different then everything I'm used to… thanks for reviewing !

**Uknowiloveu**: thanks so much for reviewing on both of my stories! It means a lot and I am glad that you like it:)

**Beatrueheart**: I like your username .. haha thanks I thought it was a cool idea to write:)

**CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm: **umm… I'm not really sure how many chapters it is going to have to be honest. Whenever it starts getting old, people start getting tired of it, or I find a good ending to it, I will probably end it. Is there any length you wanted it to be? Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Sydney: **Lol the way that you put it makes it sound wrong… anyways thanks for reviewing :)

**Wantsomeghtlock: **haha yay! Thanks for reviewing !

** Thanks for all of the reviews I am getting guys... it really helps alot!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Meeting

**Okay, just so everyone knows, here are the seven generals: **

**General Cameron Morgan (her) **

(of the newbies and their training)

**General Joseph Solomon (her god-father and uncle b/c he married Abby)**

(of all USA aspects)

**General Abigail Cameron (her aunt and god-mother b/c she married Joe) **

(of all foreign aspects )

**General Patricia Buckingham (her mom's best friend)**

(of all naval aspects)

**General Steve Sanders (her dad's best friend) **

(of citizen protection)

**General Edward Townsend (her uncle) **

(of weaponry)

**General Jason Buckingham (her bestfriend, Patricia's son, more info later :-)**

(of espionage and spy network)

They all sort of relate toward each other

**Also just so everyone knows, I changed it that Edward Townsend and Steve Sanders became generals after Cammie's parent's murder. They were really high up and were her parents right hand men until the parents were killed; then they were promoted. Anyways hope that clears things up!**

**Thanks to Hurting With A Smile for helping me with this chapter !**

**Previously-Cammie's POV **

_"All right, privates, I need a volunteer to come up here. We are moving onto the next sequence," she shouted. _

_ I can't believe it's only been a few hours. The day is going by so slowly!_

* * *

**Cammie's POV **

_Okay, Cam. Hang in there now_ I thought to myself as I walked on to the next meeting. I had just finished going over Sergeant Lucas' new idea with him. Now, I have the meeting with the other six Generals….no five. (Jason is on a trip.) Wow Jason, haven't thought about him for a while. I can't believe he has been gone for 3 weeks! At least he is coming back in three days which is something to look forward to. Jason is Patricia's son. He is about 3 years older than me and is pretty much the only other person who knows what it is like to be me. We pretty much grew up on base together and became best friends. We got promoted and badged generals together, which is something he was sort of annoyed about because he's older and thought he should have been promoted first. I just laughed and said that I was always better than him. Which is when he usually turned serious and agreed saying I was the best of the best.

"General?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Private Courtney Bauer standing in front of me. She's a quiet one. I mean, she just does her work and doesn't scream out. But she is not shy, she stands firm with whatever she says and says it when she wants. I like this one.

"Bauer," I nodded my head at her. Then I thought about it, "why are you not training with Sergeant Clary?"

"She sent me to give a note to Lieutenant Marcs, Ma'am" she replied. I then nodded at her dismissing her as she stared at me in awe. Now I don't want to be cocky or anything, but most people don't get to talk to me since I am the General. They report to their official. (A private reports to a sergeant, the group of sergeants report to the lieutenant, the lieutenants report to the captain, the captains report to the colonel, and the colonels meet with me.) But you know, that's not always the case. Especially with the privates I train, because I talk to them quite frequently.

Anyways, shaking my head, with a sigh I headed to meet the rest of the generals in my HQ conference room.

** Solomon's POV **

I looked at my watch. Cammie still isn't here. She is approximately 5.2 seconds away from being late. I was giddy with excitement, though I swear that if you tell anyone that I, General Solomon, described myself as giddy, I will hunt you down. Although, I should be worried, I was excited because there is always a war going on between us. She is always telling me that everyone knows that the Generals' rule is to be prompt. You have to be on time if you want to survive on the field. So, there was one time that I went to bed late because of my birthday and I ended up being late for a meeting the next day by 1.3 seconds. So now, everytime there is a meeting or event, she is always watching me and I am always watching her to prove that everyone is late once in their life. Sadly, with 2.1 seconds left, Cammie comes walking into the room as if she has all the time in the world and sits in her chair.

Finally, we can sit down. It is another rule where no one can enter/sit down in the conference room until the General whose room we are using says so.

Once everyone was sitting down, Cammie started the meeting. Now, I know you think it's weird that the youngest is the one with the most power at the moment, but everyone respects (or fears) her as an equal. She has been through too much as a child that has hardened her as well as making her amazing at what she does. With her youth body and the amazing training she has, she could be called the best of us all. I truly respect her and also think that she should have some fun every once and a while.

Okay everyone is here?" she looks around and we all are. "Ok, first thing is updates. Stevey?" she grinned at him because she knows he hates when she calls him that.

"Well Cammiebear," he responded smirking right back at her," all things normal at my end. He then went on to tell about the newest threat of some sort of plagued rat that has started killing off people, but they caught it and the whole ordeal is now calming down. He told about a few other things before we moved on to Patricia.

"Well, first let me start off by saying Jason told me they are doing fine and he will update us tomorrow when he arrives earlier than planned. This is our last meeting without our seventh general," she nodded at my sudden beaming. "On the coast of Florida, there has been an oil spill. One of my Lieutenants is working on it. We can't afford anything else while that coast is still recovering. I propose that we do something about that area because that is the 6th one in the last 5 years and that is unacceptable" She ended and we continued to talk about it. She's right, usually we only discuss the highest priority and that is pretty sad. The coast is slowly dying out. Then, soon everyone had given their update except for me.

Weakly, Cammie finished," Okay, last thing to discuss is File 5A6TY, Joe," she looked at me. I admire her for that. I mean, she has been way to apart of her parents' death, but we owe them the justice of finding out what really happened. I mean I was one of his best friends and this is hard for me. I can't imagine what she is feeling, their daughter.

"Okay, well the COC is a terrorist organization that has been responsible for many attacks in the past. They have been dormant, or under the radar from us, for a while. Though right now we are looking into why they would go so thorough and personal in their attack on Rachel and Matthew. I mean, their heads? There must be something we are missing. We have just captured one of their agents. Well, actually we got two, but as soon as one was captured, he seemed to bite and swallow a pill that automatically killed him. We're guessing it was given out to him by the COC in case of capture. So, before the second guy did that, we stripped him and put a wallet in his mouth. We searched through his clothes and saw that it was in a hidden packet in his shoulder. He is currently locked in one of the CCells," I finished. The CCells were named after Cammie because they were one of her inventions. She designed it, and it is un-escapable and isolated. We only put the really important and dangerous in there. "I am having a meeting tomorrow with my colonels to see how we are going to go about this. However, we have guessed that he isn't going to know much since his only job was to complete his job."

"I want to talk to him," Cammie said automatically. She had fire in her eyes and a sort of "It's decided" sound to her voice.

"Cam, I don't think that is such a good idea," Edward said slowly. All of us Generals are really close and know each other family wise. His job in taking care of the kids is the firm but softness to say no. I am the yes man.

"Sorry, Uncle Eddie, but I need info and I need it now. It may be your brother but they were my parents. I need the closure and to know that they can rest in peace," she stared me straight in the eye and I didn't want to say no so I turned to my wife.

"Grow a spine, Joey," she muttered under her voice," Cams, this might just be unsettling for you. Let the Interrogator do it and just pass on the details to us."

"No Abigail, I will not be told about my parents' death again. I am going to be the one doing the telling," she responded not backing down. Now that Abigail tried she just looked to Steve who looked at Patty. Her turn to try I guess. Only Jason would be able to do the trick and without him here, she is our best luck.

"Cammie, I love you but is this really how you want to hear? He could just play with your still wounded heart. Let someone who won't be so affected or aggravated by what they say do the questioning, "she tried. Cammie seem to think about it.

"Okay, fine. Your Captain can question. However, I want to be on Comms with him and behind the glass. This way I can tell him if I want something asked. They can't see me and try to get at me and I can't do anything about something they say, deal?" We all considered it and could see it was the best we were going to get.

"Fine, but just know that you don't need to do this Cams," I told her softly.

"You don't know how wrong you are about that, Joey," she said with a sadden-distracted look in her eyes.

I slowly nodded at her knowing it was true, "I will have someone bring you the details about the 'when' part."

"Alright then, with everything settled, I have a mission to get to," she nodded and rose, strutting right back out.

**Cammie POV **

Okay, pull it together you now have a mission and you can't be weak about it. I walked in and for the first time, all of the cadets were stretching, practicing, or getting ready for the trip. Macey was helping pick out disguises and Liz was handing out gear. They didn't even know what they were doing yet, I chuckled as I walked in and cleared my throat.

**Kim Lee POV **

So Courtney came back from sending the letter and told us all that she had run into the commander. We had just finished our workout with Sergeant Clary, and we had about 30 minutes of free time before our first mission. She said that General Morgan looked sad. She also admitted to looking down and seeing, in the papers General was holding, something about her parents' death. We all decided to try to make her feel better by looking like we were on top of things. We all started either practicing our moves or studying more about different strategies we were taught by Colonel Marcus earlier. Macey and I started looking at the different disguises that were in the wardrobe of the room, while Lizzie, Jonas, and Amanda looked at the different comms and other tools we had. We were going to be ready for this mission.

**Jay Jason POV **

So I was debating the different tactics for fighting someone who had a stronger left leg than right with Private Peter (ha I love calling him that :D), when someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see commander smiling approvingly at us. We, who were all frozen, suddenly lined up and looked straight ahead in respect. If you look at an official higher than you in the eye without permission, it is saying that you are just as good or better than them. Or at least we were taught that. And trust me, we weren't even a quarter as good as our commander. We lined up without her asking and tried to keep calm, though anyone could see everyone was jumping in excitement.

"I'm impressed. For once, you all were ready and working instead of sitting around. That is one step up," she nodded at us with a small smile. I'm pretty sure no one could stop themselves as we all stood beaming. "You will be informed about your mission on the helicopter trip. Although I can see that you already have a head start on this, your first job to do is to get a comm each, get a tracking bug for location (A/N: vs. one for audio or visual), a darting gun, and your wits. It is going to be girls vs. boys, so each team needs to select one leader, and a group of 3 to be in charge of tech, 1 needs to dress up in disguise while the rest of the 7 are going to be field fighers. Complete all this and be in the helicopter in 10. If you are late, you are left behind. You will be briefed on the flight there. Good luck," With that, she turned around and walked out the door.

_So boys vs. girls, this was going to be interesting _I could only think, grinning.

* * *

**Hey.. Okay so I was going to include the mission, but when I was halfway writing it, I realized it was going to be like a 5,000 word chapter and that was probably too much, so I found this a good stopping point. I will probably post the next part tomorrow... Let me know what you think :)**

**Shoutouts: **

******Dramaqueen6810: **I'm really glad that you like it and I'm sorry if I mess anything up. I don't mean to offend anyone. I'm sure that there are wayy more ranks than I put, but when I looked it up it was too confusing so I kind of just did my best putting it on. Thanks so much for reviewing and let me know if there is anything you want me to change or add about the army! :)

**Kitty-Kat**: Thanks! I hope you continue to love it and review! :)

**Uknowiloveu: **Sorry it took a little longer than I thought I will because I thought I had posted it but I guess I didn't! Thanks for the review!

**Babysister1997**: I'm glad you like it:) thanks so much for reviewing it means a lot!

**Goode-Lover**; Yeah I am trying to make them longer and make the story go somewhere. :0 i have to agree that THAT is the coolest name very haha.. thanks for reviewing and hope you like the story so far:)

**Graaccee**; Sorry, I know this story is going kind of slow but I'm getting there.. as I am hoping you read above ^^ I had the mission included in this chapter but it was way too long so that will come next chapter. I hope this is helping the story move along a little more.. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Thanks soo much for all the reviews :D !**


	6. Chapter 6-Picking Who

**_Previously- Jay Jason POV _**

_"You will be informed about your mission on the helicopter trip. Although I can see that you already have a head start on this, your first job to do it too each get a comm, get a tracking bug for location (A/N: vs. one for audio or visual), a darting gun, and your wits. It is going to be girls vs. boys, so each team needs to select one leader, and a group of 3 to be in charge of tech, 1 needs to dress up in disguise while the rest of the 7 are going to be field fighers. Complete all this and be in the helicopter in 10. If you are late, you are left behind. You will be debriefed on the flight there. Good luck," With that, she turned around and walked out the door. _

_ So boys vs. girls, this was going to be interesting I could only think, grinning. _

* * *

**Mick Morrison **

Haha, this was going to be fun.

"Okay first things first, who is the leader going to be?" Kim Lee said.

"How about you?" Bex suggested.

"Nah, I want to be a field fighter," she said grinning.

"I nominate Courtney," I suggested. Courtney looked around and saw everyone nodding so she grinned and nodded along.

"We should decide who the 3 tech people will be," Fetterman said

"How about Eva, Emily, and I?" Liz said. They were more of the tech group though Alavarez could do both. Many people murmured yes.

"But I wanted to do field work," Alvarez sort of objected. "I was on the tech team at bootcamp on our last mission."

"You can be a field worker next time, ok?" Courtney said and Eva agreed.

"Okay, next is the one person in disguise. Any volunteers?" Courtney said.

"I say Lee, McHenry, or Walters," Bex said. All three people nodded their assent, so now we just need to decide who.

"Well, McHenry, we need you on the field because you can sneak well," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Bauer confirmed. "How about Lee?"

"We need to hurry this though because we only have 8 minutes and 30 seconds, "Liz stated. She and the two others started getting the technology they needed and finishing handing out comms.

"Okay why doesn't Kim be in disguise but Macey help her disguise herself. Just secretly gather them and put it in this bag so the boys don't see the disguise or who we are disguising, deal?" Anna said. We all agreed so the rest of us (there were six of us) went to gear up. We went into the changing room with Macey and Kim.

"Okay, we should change into our casual uniform so we are not limited by the harshness of this formal one," Baxter said.

"Yeah, and I was doing research on it, and saw that it is long-sleeved so it could regulate our temperature. Meaning, if it is hot, it protects us from the heat and cools us off. Vice versa if it's cold," Liz added. With that settled, we all began to change as Macey fixed Lee up. After she finished picking out and perfecting the disguise, she took it all off and packed it into the bag Anna gave her. Then she and Kim changed into the uniforms themselves.

"4 minutes," Liz called out.

"Okay, real quick," Eva said," You guys need to put these comms in and get the tools she said." Emily passed out the comms and tracking devices and said,

"The comms are already set up, just put them in your ear. These tacking devices are also pretty easy to use. Just squeeze them twice and they turn on, not turning off until the code is put in," she finished explaining.

"Okay so: I am the leader, Lee is in disguise, Liz, Eva, and Emily are tech team, and Bex, Macey, Tina, Anna, and Mick are field fighters…Everybody ready?" Courtney asked. With everyone nodding, she turned around and led the way out.

We are so going to beat these boys.

**Grant POV **

"Alright, I am leader," Zach announced as soon as we were in a group. A lot of people opened their mouth as if to protest. I quickly shoved them to warn them. We all know what happened last time Zach was denied. It involved a banana, 2 feet of rope, and a squirrel at the training camp. I could feel the whole group shudder as we remember what happened.

"Alright, Supreme Leader, whose doing what?" I joked.

"Assignments: Jayden, Jonas, and Keith are the tech group, Will in disguise, and Grant, Nick, Jace, Landon, Jay, and I are field fighters. Protests?" Everyone seemed happy with these assignments and I couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, tech team, hand out the comms, bugs, and whatever else Commander said. The rest of you start naming off your codenames," After we all did, we went into the changing rooms and changed into our uniform.

The girls won't know what hit 'em.

**Cammie's POV **

There were 3 minutes left when finally both groups arrived. They silently climbed into the helicopter and then waited for command. I walked in last and slid into the pilots chair. After I pulled up and we were in the air, I flipped the switch and started talking to them.

"Leaders of both teams meet me in here in 2 minutes. No talking until then," I then flipped the switch and waited until they arrived.

I heard the slightest of feet patter and knew that the leaders were here. I turned around and saw Zach and Courtney. Good choices.

"Goode, Bauer," I nodded at them. " Make sure I am correct in this." I then went off and described what each members' task is(**In there ear of course, I didn't want the other captain to know.) They both nodded in awe and I smirked. "Ok. Here are the folders with your missions inside. You may go and join the rest of the group and I will explain the rules." They turned around and left as I flipped the switch and put the plane on autopilot. I then got up, leaving the co-pilot I had brought along in charge, and went to talk to the troops.

"No man gets left behind. I know it is a matter that seems small, however it's the little things that seem to slip away from us when we are on the field. Today, we are going to be practicing that. In this mission, the boys are part of a gang from a city called Hentil (**A/N: pretty sure it's not a real place)** in the Mountains. They bombed an elementary school and kidnapped the principal. The girls' job is to secure their base and rescue the principal who is being tortured to give the information of the Chinese exchange students that the gang is trying to kill because their parents weren't true to their deal. The two in disguise job is to stalk ahead and find out information and report back to team leaders. Remember, this may be a fake job, however it is very similar to Operation 452. Any questions?" No one said anything so I continued.

"Remember. Today's goal is no one gets left behind. If any is, you all fail. Understand?Good luck," With that I turned around and went to land the plane. Once it was on the ground, I opened the doors for the girls and waited as they filed out. I then took off again and made the boys parachute out to their base. I then handed the wheel over to the co-pilot and began monitoring the troops on the screens with the cameras and audio bugs I have planted everywhere. Listening on to the comms, I could hear both sides' conversations. After being all set up, I sat back and watched my carefully planned out mission unfold.

There might have been some twists that I might have left out of their briefing, I thought grinning.

* * *

**Shoutouts: **

**Uknowiloveu: **Thanks again for reviewing! You have like reviewed on every single chapter of both of my stories so for that I applaud and thank you! :)

**Okay, I know it is a little shorter but I have it planned out. The next chapter is going to include how the mission unfolds and Jason coming home. Thanks so much for sticking around and pleaseeeeeee Review.. please? Thanks :)**

**Oh and If you want me to add anything like a certain comment, a certain name, a certain event, or a certain anything, just let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7- Captured

**Hey! Has everyone seen the GG 6 title?! Well you most likely have but just in case :)….**

**Title: United We Spy **

**The summary says: **

**_Cammie Morgan has lost her father and her memory, but in the heart-pounding conclusion to the best-selling Gallagher Girls series, she finds her greatest mission yet. Cammie and her friends finally know why the terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan has ben hunting her. Now the spy girls and Zach must track down the Circle's elite members to stop them before they implement a master plan that will change Cammie—and her country—forever. _**

**Isn't it amazing?! I love it.. and the cover is pretty awesome too… **

**Review what you think of the title and stuff cause I think it's absolutely amazing:)**

**Anyways, back to the story:) So, I have been talking with ****dramaqueen6810**** and she/they have informed me a little about the army. So, from here on out, the order is: **

**General**

**Colonel**

**Major**

**Lieutenant**

**Sergeant **

**Corporal **

**Private **

**Hopefully this isn't too confusing and it doesn't change the story too much… **

**Thanks :)**

* * *

**_Previously- Cammie POV _**

_Listening on to the comms, I could hear both sides' conversations. After being all set up, I sat back and watched my carefully planned out mission unfold. _

_There might have been some twists that I might have left out of their briefing, I thought grinning. _

**Grant POV- **

"Ahhhhh!" I couldn't help but scream as I was free – flying through the air. I mean, I cannot believe she made us jump like from 50 miles up in the air!

**(A/N: Okay, so I have come up with codenames for all of them, but I don't want it to seem confusing so after each codename, I will put their actual name, but so you know its not part of the sentence. Also don't you love grants code name lol:)**

"Drumstick(Grant), shut-up before you ruin my ears!" Zach shouted. I just mumbled , I mean we were flying towards the ground at like 120mph!

"Pull your parachute idiot, do you want to get smashed to smithereens?" Continued Landon. Oh yeah, I forgot. We all pulled the cords and slowly landed onto the roof of our 'base.' This was sort of like our job in boot camp, when we practiced protecting a base vs. infiltrating one and the different tactics. I closed my eyes and remembered everything about those lessons. I then opened my eyes and turned to Zach as I waited for detail. Well, not really towards him since we were all spread out watching guard as Will got into his disguise, but we were on comms.

"Okay, Dynamo(Jonas), King(Keith), and Condor(Jayden), go set up. We launch in 3," Zach ordered first. "Fieldfighters, set up the five-man rotation wing that we talked about in Strategies earlier," I grinned. This was going to be fun. I automatically got into my first position and started watching as I listened.

**Landon POV**

Okay, 5 man rotation. This was going to be fun. As I got into position, Shadow (Zach) continued talking and getting updates. I just scanned around and said "Clear," when suddenly I saw something. I mean, it could have been a monkey, or it could have been an enemy. I started to to speak into my comms when suddenly I was hit on the head really hard. I could only sort of whisper help as my eyes closed and I collapsed onto the ground. Right before they shut, I could see the blurry form of Tina's face.

_Damn. Beat by the girls so quickly…Zach's gonna kill me_

**Zach POV **

"Mystery(Landon), I repeat, Status update?" I tried again getting frustrated. This is the third time. Something has to be wrong. I went closer to the edge of the roof and looked over scanning to see if there was anything suspicious.

"Pony(Will), do you have any intel?" I asked seeing if he has found anything yet?

**Will POV **

Okay, just in case you are wondering, I would like to clarify that I am not gay. My codename is as it is because my sister, who was in the secret service, was telling me anything should could that I had high enough clearance for and we started talking about codenames. She said she would give me $20 if I put my codename down as pony, and well, I was hungry and she said she would also get me a burrito if I did. Plus, she said I could always change it later, but when I tried, they said I am not allowed to. Thus, I am forever stuck with this dumb girly codename.

**Back to Zach POV **

"Sorry, Shadow(Zach), but I can't seem to see their camp anywhere. It's like they completely disappeared!" Will reported. We cannot lose this mission.

"Strum (Jace)," I commanded," I want you to go and investigate and see if you can find where Mystery (Landon) disappeared off to."

"Aye, I will be right back," and he just snuck off into the trees. He's good at being stealthy, almost as good as me.

**Tina POV **

"Paparazzi (Tina), I need you to go ahead and follow Scarlet (Kim). Capture one of the boys so we can find out some info, or at least get some leverage over them. We need to find out where they are keeping the principal and where their base is. Report back their coordinates once you've found their base," Courtney ordered me. I nodded and slunk off after Lee. I could see her using her heightened sense of things to try to hear them. I of course wouldn't because I'm like deaf. I heard a snap and looked up to see Kim Lee staring straight at me. With the slightest nod of her head, she was racing forward. I quickly and as quietly as I could, followed her to the edge of the trees. I found her staring at one of the boys. It was Landon. I grinned at her and saluted to her as I went off and did my job.

Under my breath, I quickly described the coordinates and surrounding of the base as I slipped up behind Baker and slammed a branch I had picked up on his head. I quickly caught him before he could make a racket and shut off his mike. I put his other comm into my ear and listened to the boys plan as I made the long trek back to our camp with a tied up Landon across my shoulder.

As I walked into the camp, I grinned at everyone and declared," Who wants to wake him?"

**Cammie POV **

Hhahaahaha Tina just walked in with Landon all tied up. I know I'm supposed to be the general and all but seeing this 200lb man slung over a skinny girls shoulder with his mouth gagged, hands tied, and shirtless is pretty funny. (He is shirtless cause I am pretty sure that Tina used his own shirt to gag him.)

"Ooh, allow me to do the honors," Bex grinned impishly. She walked up to him and waited while the rest of the girls made a circle around him. She then bent down and slapped him across the face. He just groaned and opened his eyes the tiniest bit.

**Bex POV **

I slapped him then stepped back to see what Courtney wanted to happen next.

"Good Job Duchess (Bex)," You could practically hear Bauer grinning through the comms. I looked up at her position on the roof and grinned right back. I nodded at her and waited. "Girls, tighten up the circle to make sure he doesn't get away. I am coming down, we will then take him to the interrogating room and try to figure out where Principal Bill is," she finished.

When she got down here, she picked him up by the front of his shirt and whispered something in his ear. I didn't hear what she said but it must have been something crazy because he nodded, turning white and wide-eyed, and started walking. She just grinned and stuck close by him while we surrounded them.

Once we were inside, Landon sat down and we started simple. Courteny nodded at Liz to make sure she was recording and using the lie detector. Once everything was set, the room cleared except for me guarding the door, Landon tied to the seat next to the table, and Courteny and Macey standing in front of him.

"So," Macey began, "Where are the coordinates of your base?" We already knew this, we were just testing him.

"46 W, 52 E, 12 N, 10 S from here," he responded smoothly. I couldn't help myself from laughing. I mean he had to be either be an idiot or trying to be funny. Why would he lie? We obviously knew where the base was if we went there to kidnap him. Macey agreed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to lie, remember our deal?" Bauer's eyes sparkled with mischief as they reminded him of whatever they had dealed. Again, he just turned pale.

"Where are you keeping Principal?" Macey began again.

"What principal, b-," I cut him off by slapping him across the face again before he could finish.

"That wasn't nice," he responded.

"And that wasn't either," I replied. Again, Macey rolled her eyes. Then I remember that this is the enemy, commander would be watching and disapproving us acting so humorous with him. I whispered into Courtney's ear and she agreed.

"Okay, that's a wrap, everyone out. He obviously isn't gonna help much. Maybe he just needs some convincing. Let's go, I need help with something Macey," They all cleared out of the room except for me. I locked the door after them and slowly stepped toward him. He gulped and looked away.

I took off my jacket, "Wow, its bloody hot in here," I paused, " Isn't it?" I locked eyes with him. Then I walked around to his side and slowly sat down in his lap. He looked shocked. I really had to stop myself from grinning. "So soldier boy, how's home life?" I asked him looking down.

"Umm.. I mean.. Fun?" He watched my finger trace circles on his muscles. He was still shirtless.

"What? What do you mean fun?" I said in a way that implied he was an idiot.

**Landon POV **

Uh-Oh, they just left. Baxter is still here. This is bad. Umm.. she's coming closer.

"Wow, its bloody hot in here," she said taking off her jacket. I couldn't help but stare at her. The girls army uniform is all tight and made them look, well, hot..

"So, soldier boy, how's home life?" she sat in my lap and started drawing circles on my arm. I watched her hand then realized I didn't answer her yet.

"Umm..I mean.. uh… fun?" I said slyly, right? Damn what's she doing to me. Come on, Landon.

"What? What do you mean fun?" She said, stopping. I could just tell she wanted to call me stupid. I mentally slapped myself, then shook my head.

"Its cold, but pretty. I live in the mountains,"

"Oh, are they like this sort of mountain?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorta," We went back and forth like this, me sorta answering smartly. I became sort of on automatic answering her questions. Now, before you judge me on what happens next, its not really my fault that I forgot I was the enemy, I mean it seemed like our rooms back at base.

"Oh, so whose your leader?"

"Oh, its Superior Zach, he just like took over like always,"

"Oh, would you want to take over?"

"Nah, he's still my captain, plus he works well with getting the principal getting to do what we want,"

"Aww, where is the principal anyways?" She asked nonchalantly. As she asked, she readjusted herself, in which I felt every muscle and roundness of her beautiful ass. I mighta stared a little as I answered.

"Oh, we are keeping him in a cellar a little to the left of our basem," Then I realized what I had just said and cursed.

She brightened and stood up," Nice working with ya soldier, see ya again soon," She walked out of the room.

_Great, now Zach's really gonna kill me_

**Keith POV**

So, me Jonas, and Jayden were watching and listening through the bugs we had planted and so far everything was going smoothly.

"Hey look," Jayden called out. We looked over and we saw a masked face peering into the bug at camera 4C. I'm guessing it was one of the girls.

"Hey, Shadow (Zach), we have an intrud-" Before I could finish, the camera blacked out. I started typing furiously but it was gone.

"We have a what?" Zach asked.

Jonas replied for me," One of the enemies just knocked out one of our bugs at 4C."

Zach cursed," Landon just disappeared in that area too."

"Okay," I added," I traced it and I could lead a team to where the girls are camping out. I found a signal for about 1 second. I'm guessing that the enemy knocked against a bug by accident. Either way, I'm guessing that is the way their camp is at."

"Okay, Strum (Jace) Clock (Nick) you too go stake out the area. Report the coordinates and wait until I send backup before entering, understand?"

"Yes sir," they responded. "Lead us there, King (Keith),"

"Okay,"I traced where they were at," Turn towards the east direction in 300 ft. 3..2..1 turn. Okay now duck! Ok, the sensors passed. There is a trip wire, jump..now. Okay good now you are okay for about 600 ft. " I let them walk a while before they were right around the sensor."Okay, this is where the sensor flared. Just stake out the area, this is as much as I know."

**Nick POV**

Okay, walking around the area was pretty creepy. Its like you know someone is there but every time you turn around there is no one there. I nudged Jace and he nodded. He felt it too.

We continued to walk for a little before we split up.

"Nothing so far, Shadow (Zach)," but just as I said that I felt someone punch me in the head. I flew forward but turned it into s clumsy somersault.

"That's gonna leave a mark, " I groaned. But then I saw the attacker coming towards me again and I flipped up. She went to punch my chin but I sidestepped quickly making it barely miss me. I tried roundhouse kicked her but she grabbed my arm and twisted. I fell into a cartwheel, kicking her around with me. She threw a punch and I ducked. I put my foot out and tried to swipe her feet under her but she did a front handspring kicking me in the shoulder while she was at it.

I quickly glanced towards where Jace was and saw him an the same predicament. Then, while I was turning back, the enemy grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. They then leaned all their weight down on that arm forcing me to collapse onto the ground they then sat on top of me watching her friend to finish with Jace. Once they were both done, they nodded then quickly got up and ran into the trees again.

I groaned," What was the point of that?"

"I don't kn-shit!" Jace responded looking around frantically.

"What?" I asked him looking alarm now.

"They took the tracker we were supposed to put on the enemies base and they took my card to get into the base!"

I swore and got up looking for it. I put my hand to my ear to tell Zach when," They also took my comms, do you have yours?" I asked with little hope.

He sighed," Now what do we do? I don't exactly remember the way back." We both sat down.

_Zach is going to kill us. He is now down three men and we have no prisoners. _

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I will try to update soon! Review :)**

**Shoutouts: **

**Uknowiloveu: **I know I can't wait either! I hope you all liked Jason:) thanks for reviewing it means a lot!

**iD4bby: ** Haha I love that part too.. I thought it kind of showed Cammie's sort of teen side and I love when Cammie is superior to the boys:) thanks so much for reviewing and reading my story!

* * *

Cammie- Chameleon

Jayden- Condor

Jonas-Dynamo

Keith- King

Will- Ponies

Grant-Drumstick

Nick- Clock

Jace- Strum

Landon- Mystery

Jay- Triller

Zach- Shadow

Courtney-Little Red Ridiing.

Macey- peacock .

Tina- Papparazzi.

Anna- Crown.

Kim- Scarlet

Mick -Dagger.

Bex -Duchess.

Emily-Kittyhawk.

Liz-Bookworm.

Eva-Chica


	8. Chapter 8- Finishing the Mission

**_Previously—Nick's POV  
_**_"They took the tracker we were supposed to put on the enemies base and they took my card to get into the base!"_

_I swore and got up looking for it. I put my hand to my ear to tell Zach when," They also took my comms, do you have yours?" I asked with little hope._

_He sighed," Now what do we do? I don't exactly remember the way back." We both sat down._

_Zach is going to kill us. He is now down three men and we have no prisoners. _

* * *

_**Courtney POV**_

_"Little Red Riding (Courtney)?" I heard Macey say. _

_"Yeah?" I responded. _

_"Well, Paparazzi (Tina) and I just jumped two of the boys. We got their key cards to get into their bases and their comms. They are currently lost in the forest. We have eyes on them," She finished. _

_ I couldn't help but grin evilly, " Excellent. That means that they are down three boys. It is time to attack. _

_**Cam POV **_

_ I felt like the boys were trying to start like a war against the girls instead of following their objective. I decided to give them a little reminder. I cut into Zach's comm only and said, "Just a reminder, soldier, your objective is not to try to fight the enemy. Your job is to try to get the principal to tell you where the Chinese family from the school is because they weren't there when the gang showed up. The girls' objective is to stop you. Is that clear, soldier?_

_ "Yes, Ma'am," He replied. Without replying, I disconnected and continued watching, waiting excitedly for Jason's big entrance. _

_**Zach POV **_

_ I feel so childish, being chastised by my commander like that. At least the other soldiers couldn't hear her. It's like I never got interrupted, everyone was still talking. _

_ "-will work. So I go to the west section while Jason goes the other-"_

_ "Clock (Nick), draw back. New plan, we need to start interrogating the principal to find out where the Chinese family is. I want the field fighters except for Drumstick (Grant), to start a defensive line around the base. Techies, set up the lie detectors and etc. as well as the interrogation instruments. Pony (Will), keep an eye out in the woods and try to find Clock (Nick) and Strum (Jace). Any questions?"  
_

_ "Shadow (Zach), that's a great plan and all, but we are currently missing 3 of our field fighters. With Drumstick (Grant) with you, that means I am the only one defending the base," Jay said. _

_ "Umm, good point. How bout this. Everything the same except Grant stay to help the defensive line. Make a plan, 'cause you guys are on your own. King (Keith), I want you helping me with the interrogation. Better?" _

_ "What about, Landon?" Grant asked. _

_ "They're gonna need to fend for themselves for a while. As soon as I can, I will send more people to go and rescue him. Now no more question, get to work." I finished._

_ Everyone grunted in assent and got to work. "Oh and no interrupting unless it's an emergency."_

_ Heading to the interrogation room, we finally got to see who the principal was. The mission was set up so he was already tied in there waiting. I hadn't actually seen him yet, only talked to him through the speaker. I opened the door to see….Sergeant Williams?_

_ "Sergeant Williams?" He winked at me before straightening up again. Sergeant Williams is this all-muscle skinny dude is always really goofy unlike everyone else in the base. "I mean Principal_ Bill, so glad to finally meet you. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding and you would love to tell us where our great friends, The Wu's are, correct?"

"What?! No of course not, where did you get that impression?" Sergeant said in this weird, fake-accented, burly voice. If I hadn't met him before, I would have thought that that was his normal voice. Or maybe that is his normal voice and before he was using an accent…. Ok focus Zach.

"And why not? This is your last chance Billy," I let the threat hang.

"I made a promise to those parents that I will watch over their child when he was enrolled into our school. I will not break that oath now. This is insane, like on of those CSI shows," he said dramatically. Now this would have been funny under different circumstance because during classes or routines and stuff, Sergeant Williams is always obsessed, talking about, or comparing stuff to the CSI shows.

"Oh, cut the crap Principal, we all know that you were once a police officer and aren't as naïve as you make it seem," I honestly made that up but now he is forced to go along with it since this is a fake interrogation. "Now I am going to ask you one more time," I kicked his chair back into the wall, "Where are the Wu's?"

"I don't know they left saying they had to protect themselves and said they'd be back as soon as possible. That's all I know I swear!" he shouted.

"Let's see if you can remember after a couple of hours of sleep, eh? Soldier?" I said to Keith, "Turn on E Machine to level 4." With a shock of electrocution to the chair, Sergeant Williams, or should I say Principal Billy, was out, "sleeping". I hope he doesn't hold that against me. I shut the door tight determined to get the answer out of him within the next two hours.

**Jason POV**

As soon as I finished my debrief back at base after landing, I was given a message from Cam.

"You ready yet? You better look all pretty and stuff. You need to make an impression on these kids. They don't know you from a squirrel," I just laughed. As sarcastic and fun as always. I miss her so much, its been like 3 weeks since I last saw my sista' ;)

"On my way, pretty face," I replied. She had this big masterplan for me to complete. So instead of coming home and relaxin for a little, I get no rest and put into action again. Just the way I like it.

I changed into all black with a black hoodie, put on my hood and got into the jet to be dropped off in the forest.

I woke up, a half-hour later, to see we have landed. I put in my comms and talked to Cam.

"What's up, Cammie-poodle?"

"Cammie-poodle?" She replied.

"Whatever, I'm working on it. So, is it time yet? Can I begin to mess with these kids?"

"Go right ahead, Jas-Jas,"

It was my turn to say, "Jas-Jas?" I could just imagine her sticking her tongue out at me. However, I got right to work.

First, I went to go and find their spies. The rules that Cam told them is no one gets left behind. So, I simply have to get someone really lost to sabotage. Heh I love sabotage.

I began prowling the woods. It's completely silent. I couldn't here anybody which means I have to get close without setting off there bugs. After 10 minutes of walking in silence, you can't blame me for jumping when I heard Cam say, " You are really close now. Be careful not to trip any of their bugs….Actually…. new plan. I want you to as well as what you are doing. Find a way to trip all of there bugs at once while you are kidnapping. That'll drive them crazy,"

"Fun by me,"

"You mean fine by me?"

"No, fun by me… I get to have all the fun ;D"

"Whatever, just hurry up I want to get on with this,"

So, I soon found there first bug and found a way to set them all of at once. I continued walking towards the middle of the area of both teams motion sensors also dodging them to make sure I didn't set any off on accident. I then set a timer for this high frequency whistle sound to blow in exactly 3 minutes. This sounds is so high that humans can't hear it, but it will set off all of the sensors. This'll be fun.

Next step is to kidnap and divide the teams. Now, I haven't gotten to have goofin around type of fun in a while so I can't wait to get my hands on them. I set two traps, one on each side, so when a person coms to check on the sensors, they'll be caught in a net and hung upside down. I got to the boys side first and climbed a tree to wait till they got caught. I closed my eyes for a small nap, and when I opened them six minutes later, I saw a pissed off Grant Newman hanging by his feet in front of me. Now that was funny.

"What is this all about? Who the hell are you?" I just raised my eyebrow to him. I decided not to make him unconscious cause that would ruin all the fun. I cut down the rope, jumped down from the tree, put the rope over my shoulder, and started dragging Grant to the other trap to see who from the girls I caught. Now that all the sensors are going overdrive cause the sound is playing, it doesn't matters which ones I set off.

"Grant Newman right?"

"mmmh-mmmhem"

"Oh right gagged, oh well I am pretty sure it's you,"

"MMMHHHH-MJJEMMHEMMMHD!"

"Yeah, Yeah now shut up," I made sure to drag him harder when I said that.

We finally got to the other trap and I peeked over to see I had actually caught two girls. Well, sorta. I came around the corner to see Liz (I think. I only sorta recognize her from the files Cam sent me.) was stuck in the trap and Anna was trying to cut her down with a dagger. (Which is ironic cause that's her codename.) But I know it won't work. These traps can only be cut down with the bold head celestial bronze knives I have with me.

When Grant saw the two girls, he started going crazy trying to get there attention making a lot of noise. Luckily, they were to busy to notice.

"Shut-up!" I whispered kicking his ribs. I got a little closer than pressed Grants pressure points so he would be knocked out for 10 minutes. I then tied him to the tree just in case he woke up. I decided the best approach would be form the trees. So, I climbed up the tree and swung/jump from tree to tree until I got to the one that Liz was hanging from. I then pulled her up from her feet, so that she was in the tree with me and disappeared from view from Anna. Anna automatically started freaking out, calling Liz name and trying to climb the tree. I quickly gagged Liz mouth so she couldn't scream to Anna and tied her hands. I then pulled Anna the rest of the way up the tree and did the same.

They were both muffled-screaming and wouldn't stop screaming. To make it worse, Grant had woken up and was screaming too. The three of them were like a muffled-screaming orchestra. I climbed down the tree with Anna and Liz in my hands. Liz's feet were already tied so I just quickly tied up Anna's and soon, I had three soldiers, hands and feet tied with mouth gagged in front of me. I could tell by their eyes they were all furious and sorta afraid because they didn't know me. I grinned at them and then blindfolded them.

The plan was to drag them around until they get lost and then leave them there, a little loosened so they could get out. The game would end before they could find their teams. This way, unless somehow one of the teams find their soldiers, both teams lose. Well except my team, my team wins ;)

There is approximately 20 more minutes in the game, so for the next 10 I dragged the kids about 8 miles more. Then I put the trackers on them, loosened their ties a little and sprinted away. Now, I wait and see how this turns up because there is a very small chance of either team winning and that's the best part, them thinking they can.

**Mick's POV **

So after Courtney sent Liz and Anna to go see what made the sensors explode, we, as in Bex, Macey, and me, followed Tina to the boys camp. Courtney sent us to go and try to get Principal Billy. We stealthy got into position around the boys camp. Before all the sensors went crazy, they confirmed that the boys were short 3 boys. We are guessing they might also be short a few more because they probably also sent some people to go see what's wrong with the sensors. Tina gave us the go ahead and we infiltrated the base. That was wayy to easy. They must be short a lot of people.

We then split up to check the bottom floor but found it completely empty from all we could tell. There was no basement so that means they had to be on the second floor, the roof, or not here at all. I reported that to Courtney.

"Zach probably brought everyone up to the second floor or something to make the building easier to guard. Continue on, report to me what you see. Oh and on your way back, check on Liz and Anna. We are gonna need the to win this and they are not communicating,"

We then continued on upstairs. When we got there and tried to open the door but it was jammed. If we wanted to try to break it down, it would be noisy and we cant afford that.

"Maybe we can try scaling the building and try getting in through the roof?" Macey suggested.

"How about you and Mick do that and me and Bex will try to get in through here. We will meet inside," Tina said.

"Uh hello, do you not remember boot camp? Macey is amazing and all but scaling walls are not her thing," I brought to memory. Everyone laughed at the memory.

"Okay, Bex and Mick you guys try the roof and we'll try to find another way," We then split up again. I lead the way back from where we came and outside. Bex shot up a rope and clipped it on the edge of the roof. She clipped herself in then started climbing quickly. Once she got about halfway, I followed. Once we were both on the roof, we looked around but found no door to get inside. There were no vents, nothing. We tried to report that but the comms weren't working.

"Must be a block around this building or something," Bex muttered. It was kinda creepy. We turned around to head back down but our rope was gone. I prayed that Bex had another one but she didn't and neither did I.

"We can try free-climbing it," I suggested.

"Yeah but this is a smooth building. There aren't that many holds, we need suction gloves or something. There are no pipes or anything to climb on. One of the boys must have taken our rope which means they know we are here. We don't need to be too quiet at the moment, but we have to hurry cause Macey and Tina might be in trouble," Bex replied.

Then something came to mind. I walked toward the end of the building and hung myself over. I looked through the nearest window and found the room empty.

"We can try breaking this glass and getting inside through here," I suggested.

"Good idea," Bex took out a knife and hit the glass with the hilt. It cracked. She hit it a couple more times and the window shattered. Hanging off the roof, I swung myself through and instantly scoped the room to make sure no one was inside. Then Bex came in and we started exploring floor 2. We located the door from the staircase and saw that it had been unjammed and opened. That means Tina and Macey were here somewhere. Bex and I started looking around until we heard a thump up ahead. Then a scream. Bex and I looked at each other and sprinted forward because the only person who screams like that is Tina. We ran passed hallways and hallways. Once we got really close to the sound, we turned right and ran right into somebody. I instantly jumped on top of them and was about to slap their face off when I realized it was Macey.

"We split up. Tina probably found them or something worse. Let's go," Macey through me off her and we continued sprinting off. We slowed down as we got to the area and automatically got back to back trying to see where the bumping is coming from. We heard someone coming down the hall. They were saying something about how we only have 5 minutes left in the mission. Macey backed up against the wall, but I guess she hit a button or something because suddenly the wall opened. Within a split second we slipped inside and shut it behind us. They boys passed.

Before we slipped outside, we followed the tunnel down to see a small whole in the wall. I looked through it and said, "Bingo. I don't see Tina anywhere, but I've found the Principal. He's unconscious," But just then, the power all died and in my comms I heard General Cameron say,' Everyone follow the arrows to the meeting spot. Now. Everyone. Even Landon. Just follow the arrows if you are lost. NO fighting or blocking." Then the message repeated one more time before all comms shut down. No way we just lost, but the boys couldn't have won either because the principal is knocked out. I turned around and followed everyone else outside. The arrows actually led to the courtyard right outside the boys base. Commander Morgan was there so we all just lined up and waited for everyone. Soon everybody was here and lined up. Anna actually looked super pissed and that's something you don't see often.

"Time's up. You both failed. Girls, the enemy could have killed the Principal already. What did I say was today's objective? That no man get left behind. If either of you couldn't complete your objective, you should at least have focused on saving your teammates because today we were talking about no man left behind, not saving people. I thought I made that clear," She finished shouting. She did make that clear but we all ignored that. Then suddenly a man showed up beside them. I could feel Grant tense beside me.

"Ease up on them, Sweets," He put his arm around her.

"Soldiers, meet General Jason Buckingham. General of Espionage and Spy Network. I see some of you have already met him," She put her hand on her hips and smirked.

My jaw dropped and I could feel everyone else doing the same.

* * *

**Hey, I know It's been awhile but this took me a while to write cause I had no clue what to write. Hope you liked It, please review with what you want and think!**

Shoutouts:

**Uknowiloveu**: thanks for reviewing like always:)

**CammieZachZammie**:yay! thank you for reviewing like always:)

**LoudNProud125**:hahah me too:) thanks so much for reviewing!

**HGmad**: haha I'm glad you like it!

**Xoxo**.**Petite** **Belle**.**xoxo**: Awkward sorry bout that… thanks for correcting me:)

**The** **Awesome** **Onee**: Yeah sorry about it taking so long to update…..

**Goode**-**Lover**:haha lol right?

**MigiLove2143**: haha thanks glad you like it. Yeah I love the title. I think it's like perfectJ


End file.
